This Shared Instrumentation Grant application seeks funding to obtain a multi-channel SQUID magnetometer for the purpose of establishing a multi-user facility at the University of Wisconsin, Madison, devoted to the study of neuromagnetism. Within the last decade, this technique has demonstrated the ability of surface magnetic field recordings to non-invasively localize cortical magnetic field sources to within a centimeter. In combination with other imaging modalities available to use, the magnetoencephalogram (MEG) can provide new information about the brain which cannot be obtained by any other means. The multi-channel magnetometer which we are requesting will eliminate the two major problems of our present instrument: 1) slow data collection and 2) poor signal to noise. A state-of-the- art multi-channel magnetometer is essential for carrying out the proposed studies. The projects that will require the new instrument are: 1) Lab Studies of Behavioral and Drug Induced Modifications of Chronic Pain (Cleeland); 2) Visual Evoked Magnetic Response Measures of Interhemispheric Transfer Time (Davidson); 3) Sensor and Motor Mechanisms of Speech Movement (Abbs); 4) Functional Reorganization of the Cortex in Stroke Victims (Bach-y-Rita); 5) Real-time Functional Imaging of Cortical Activity using MEG (Mistretta); 6_ Magnetic Localization of Epileptiform Discharges in Complex Partial Epilepsies of Temporal and Peri-temporal Origin (Jones, Sutula). The broad range of these studies demonstrate that neuromagnetism is a wisely applicable technique which will likely impact on many areas of brain research.